Rêve d'un clair de lune
by Sagri
Summary: Durant le règne de Ganondorf, Zelda attend la venue d'un sauveur pour son royaume quand le destin décide enfin de lui envoyer un signe.


**Rêve d'une clair de Lune**

La Lune se lève, claire et ronde, sur les eaux limpides du lac. Les nuages sont légers, tantôt filandreux, tantôt cotonneux ; ils flottent autour de l'astre dans un ciel d'encre parsemé de mille étoiles. Les rives du lac sont vides, vides d'animaux, de fleurs, des gens… Comme en Hyrule tout entier, la vie semble avoir passé son chemin. Pourtant, un doux vent souffle. Il se faufile au milieu des brins d'herbes, court entre les branche du vieil arbre qui siège sur une petite île, chatouille les eaux qui s'agitent en de timides vaguelettes.

Les berges sont désertes mais, comme toutes les nuits, la Lune attends. Elle sait qu'_elle_ viendra, que comme toute les nuits _elle_ l'attendra, avant de repartir au matin, les yeux embrumés de larmes, le regard fatigué.

Soudain, _elle_ arrive. Le pas léger, silencieux, comme à son habitude. Elle paraît si jeune - peut-être n'a-t-elle que seize ans - mais si triste en même temps. Ses cheveux sont comparables à un voile d'or qui se serait posé avec grâce sur sa tête et ses épaules menus. Sa robe est blanche, faite de soie, aérienne… Elle enveloppe délicatement sa taille fine, tombe jusqu'à ses genoux laissant apercevoir ses jambes blanches et ses petits pieds délicats. Ses fines bretelles de dentelles offrent ses épaules et ses bras au clair de Lune, son seul confident.

Alors que ses pieds nus foulent l'herbe, elle s'approche de la rive. On pourrait aisément la prendre pour une fée, un ange ou même une déesse. Avec grâce, elle s'assoit sur le rivage et penche son visage sur l'eau. De ses petits doigts blancs, elle touche un instant son reflet qui apparaît timidement dans le miroir du lac Hylia. Elle a un visage magnifique qui en rendrait jalouse plus d'une et séduirait plus d'un si elle ne devait pas vivre cachée. Ses yeux sont bleus ; d'un bleu clair et foncé à la fois, plus profond encore que celui du lac.

Zelda, tel est son nom. Princesse oubliée d'un royaume qui se meurt, éprise d'un héros qui ne cesse de se faire attendre. Toutes les nuits, elle revient inlassablement sur les rives de ce lac, dans l'expectative d'un signe qui la fasse espérer le retour du garçon de la forêt. Pourquoi vient-elle en cet endroit précis, nul ne le sait. Ni la lune, ni le vent… elle-même non plus d'ailleurs. La seule chose de certaine, c'est qu'elle est là, lumière parmi les ombres, espérance au cœur-même du désespoir.

Elle aime la nuit, obscurité et non ténèbres, fraîcheur au milieu de la froideur des hommes. Seule la nuit lui permet d'être elle-même, sans se cacher, sans être masquée. De ses activités diurnes, la Lune ne sait rien. Et après tout, elle n'en a cure. Le jour s'est changé peu à peu en un immense cimetière, les pierre tombales se multipliant plus rapidement encore que les rats. L'astre de feu a retiré son intérêt du monde depuis que celui-ci a été englouti dans les ténèbres.

C'est pourquoi Zelda prie, nuit après nuit, à la clarté des étoiles. Lentement, des perles de tristesse se forment au coin de ses yeux. L'une d'entre elle va même jusqu'à dévaler la courbe de sa joue. Alors qu'un nuage masque la Lune et sa lumière, elle se demande pourquoi. Pourquoi les déesses ont-elles laissé faire ça ? Comment ont-elle pu permettre à un homme à l'âme aussi noire et corrompue de violer le Saint Royaume ?

Après quelques instants, la Lune réapparaît, chassant l'obscurité des alentours mais pas du cœur de la jeune fille. Celle-ci est désormais allongée, la tête posée dans le berceau de ses bras. Un souffle caresse sa peau et la réveille, mais il ne s'agit pas du vent. La berge est baignée dans une étrange clarté, mais celle-ci ne provient pas de la Lune. Du centre du lac s'élève un rayon de lumière, plus fin qu'une aiguille et plus blanc que la neige, tel un lien entre l'étendue d'eau et l'immensité du ciel.

Elle sent son cœur s'accélérer. Que se passe-t-il ? S'agit-il du signe qu'elle attend depuis si longtemps ? Alors, la fil lumineux se casse, se sépare en des milliers de petits filaments à la manière d'une fontaine de lumière. Peu à peu, celle-ci forme un œuf ou non, un bourgeon étincelant. Alors que Zelda le fixe d'un regard incrédule, le bourgeon éclot en une fleur resplendissante. En son centre se tient un jeune homme aussi nu qu'un nouveau né.

Zelda voudrait pousser un cri mais celui-ci reste bloqué dans sa gorge. Le jeune homme s'avance vers elle, marchant sur les eaux comme s'il s'agissait d'une quelconque plaine. Alors qu'il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, elle se rend compte qu'il n'est pas vraiment nu, mais de là à dire qu'il est vêtu… Il est baigné dans une lumière si pure que celle-ci, en l'entourant, lui fait office de vêtement.

Alors, le jeune homme s'agenouille à ses côtés, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille. Elle le trouve beau. Il pose sa main sur sa joue, et Zelda constate avec un sourire qu'elle est divinement tiède. Alors, le jeune homme se met à lui parler, d'une voix douce et chaude qui touche son cœur :

Garde espoir, lui dit-il. Je renaîtrait bientôt… Bientôt, je viendrait vous sauver, Hyrule et toi…

Alors, il approche son visage de celui de Zelda. De nouveau, la jeune fille sent son cœur battre un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort. Leurs lèvres se touchent, celles du jeune homme ont un délicieux goût de miel.

Elle se réveille alors que la Lune s'endort à l'ouest. L'horizon devient rose, annonçant l'aurore, et les étoiles disparaissent chacune leur tour. Elle se relève alors et s'en va à pas feutrés, comme elle était venu. Etait-ce un rêve ? Pourtant, elle peut encore sentir le goût des lèvres du jeune homme sur les siennes.

Pour la première fois, alors qu'elle quitte le lac, les yeux de Zelda ne sont ni fatigués, ni remplis de larmes. Elle a enfin reçut son signe, le salut est proche…


End file.
